mashfandomcom-20200216-history
Martine LeClerc
Martine LeClerc is a character who appears in the Season 11 episode of the CBS-TV series M*A*S*H titled "Foreign Affairs". The part of Martine is played in the episode by actress Melinda Mullins, who is married to actor Joshua Bryant, who played the part of Jack Scully in three episodes of the series. About Martine and Charles's romance A French Red Cross volunteer named Martine LeClerc arrives in camp to visit some the wounded. Everyone takes a shine to her, none more so than Winchester, who seems immediately smitten. Later that night, Margaret and Martine share drinks in the O Club, and Hawkeye immediately tries an all-art charm offensive on Martine. She's polite, but seems indifferent to his advances. She is much more receptive to Winchester, whose class and intelligence immediately charms her. They quickly bond over their mutual love of all things French, leaving Margaret out of the loop. After a few awkward moments, she excuses herself leaving the two of them alone. Winchester and Martine stay up all night talking, into the morning. Martine admits to a love of the music of Spike Jones, which inspires Winchester to loosen up and admit something silliness he secretly loves: Tom & Jerry cartoons. Over the next couple of days, Winchester and Martine's relationship continues to deepen, and Winchester admits he feels as much for Martine as he has felt for anyone in his entire life. Martine admits that she, too, has never felt this way since the death of her beloved Robert. Sharing a bottle of wine in her tent, Winchester and Martine spend the night together. The next day, the two of them go on a picnic, and Martine mentions how at one time she posed nude for a painting. When Winchester innocently asks whether her husband Robert minded that, she says since they were never married, there wasn't any sort of jealousy. As she continues her story, Winchester is thrown - he's getting a better sense of how "bohemian" (as he puts it) Martine is. While Martine talks of meeting his family, Winchester becomes deeply upset, worried of what his family would think of the proposition. The next night, in the O Club, Winchester seems cold and distant to Martine, and she's confused as to the change in his behavior. Back in the Swamp, they talk about it, and Winchester says his family is very conservative (in both definitions of that word) and would never be able to accept Martine's free-thinking ways. Martine says what matters is whether he can accept her, not his family. He admits that, deep down, he, too cannot. Deeply saddened, she points out that she's even more sad for him. When Winchester asks why, she mentions that she wasn't attracted to Hawkeye because "He was too much the little boy", but now she sees that Winchester "is not enough of one." Martine gets up to leave, planting a last gentle kiss on his lips before departing. Category:M*A*S*H television series characters Category:Nurses Category:Notable characters Category:One time appearance